


Of Love and Comfort ❤

by Hard_Candy17



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Crying, Daddy Issues, Depression, F/M, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Sins of the Father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:48:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22688755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hard_Candy17/pseuds/Hard_Candy17
Summary: This really happened several nights ago. My boyfriend had completely lost his father, not cuz he's dead, but because he had stopped paying his family. He's decided to stop interacting with him altogether. Now he's just a stranger to him. I've tried to be a nice girlfriend by listening to him and trying to comfort him. It just seems like he's had a fairly rough life, I really hope he stays strong.❣🙏🏻💕  I love you, Erick... 💜
Relationships: Me/Erick





	Of Love and Comfort ❤

**Author's Note:**

> This really happened several nights ago. My boyfriend had completely lost his father, not cuz he's dead, but because he had stopped paying his family. He's decided to stop interacting with him altogether. Now he's just a stranger to him. I've tried to be a nice girlfriend by listening to him and trying to comfort him. It just seems like he's had a fairly rough life, I really hope he stays strong.❣🙏🏻💕 I love you, Erick... 💜

My image here: https://www.deviantart.com/fadedglory20/art/Holding-Him-829531470

It was that one wintry night when my dearly beloved told me that he had completely stopped trusting his father, due to his and his family's money-related issues.

I felt my heart drop when I heard that. I felt sorry for him. Then we talked more and more about it, where and what it's leading to, why bad things happen to good people and how unfair life is. I felt so horrible, all I could do is to hug him and tell him I'm sorry. I've tried to be loving and caring for him.

Then, as we hugged each other, he started weeping. I've tried my best to comfort him. Then, I could feel his heart beating in the process. I love him too much. I just hate to see him suffer like that. He was such a sweet, warm-hearted man.

After a few more moments, we finally let go of each other. Since I'd feel bad for pestering him like that, I thought I'd give him some space for a while...


End file.
